Photographic cameras with watertight bodies are known; German Offenlegungsschrift 42 12 845 discloses a watertight camera whose camera body has a rear cover that in the closed state defines a watertight area by means of a rubber seal arranged concealed between the camera back and the camera body.
Furthermore, German Patent 11 35 281 describes a photographic body shell with a watertight body in which sealed openings are provided for the actuating elements of the camera. The body comprises two main parts, a shaft-like part and a covering part to fit tightly into the shaft opening. An elastic ring seal in the form of an O-ring is fitted into a circumferential groove of a part of the cover insert projecting into the shaft.
The camera forming the basis for the invention is a so-called disposable camera, which is loaded with photographic film by the manufacturer and returned by the camera user after exposure of the film to a finisher for development of the film, and by the finisher back to the manufacturer for loading with a new film. A camera of this type should have a camera body of the simplest possible design, for example without a folding back, but nevertheless be convenient to load and unload with photographic film and also ensure reliable water-tightness.